Fairy Tale Remake
by El-Queso
Summary: Remake of an older story. OC Chase Brighton has never lead a fairy tale life, or even a good, so when he's forced to go to HA he's sure he'll hate it. But will he end up finding a home and calling to his fairy tale?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I've decided to re-write fairy tale, and here it goes. This chap is the same as the original version, but second chap and on is way different.

Chase Brighton: Grew up in a really bad part of Detroit, Has OCD, lives with an abusive Grandmother, Father is in jail for murdering Wife when Chase was 7. Acts Bad-Ass and Guarded, but a very special person can see he isn't like that. Came to Hollywood Arts because; a, He's a little bit of a rapper, but usually keeps that to himself. b, He's an actor, but doesn't like to talk about, and c, It's supposed to get acting in his mind so he'll go away from his criminal ways. \

Warning: Dark/evil themes, rating will probably change from T to M soon.

ENJOY!

.

Chase's life was never a fairy tale. He had remembered being 5, sitting in his mother's arms before Daddy came home from work. They were watching his, no, _their_ favorite fairy tale, The Little Mermaid. He would kill someone before he would admit it now. He had been contemplating when he saw the prince find the nude girl on the beach. Would he ever find a girl? Would she be perfect, would her curves fit perfectly into his body, like the character's on the screen did? Would a fairy tale ever come to _him_? When he looked up at his mother from her lap and asked her this. She only smiled and hugged him lovingly. "If you want a Fairy Tale, Call to it, make it come to you." Chase was satisfied and vowed he would find a Fairy Tale and make her come to him.

That was the last good time Chase could remember. By 7 his mother was Dead, and Father in jail, but he couldn't figure out why she was Dead and His Dad was in Jail. He thought back to some detective movie where a man had not done the crimes, but some Stupid police officer had put him in jail anyway. Maybe a stupid Police Officer had put his Daddy in jail. Yeah, that was it. _A Stupid Cop_ he kept saying to himself for years to come until he believed it. By 8 Chase was picked up from the orphanage by his Grandma, who had a million excuses for being a year late. She seemed nice enough, until she through him in the basement in their Detroit home the moment they got home, with a bed and a mini-fridge with 2 small peanut butter sandwiches and 2 bottles of water to last him every week, every Sunday they were replaced, like he was animal in the zoo, his food and water dishes being replaced routinely. By 9, he had figured out he could open a small window by his bed and climb and crawl out, with some difficulty. This was good, because his Grandmother had forgotten how to feed him. He began to make a routine, go to the Grocery Store and get food. Since he had almost no idea what 'money' was, he just took some and attempted to walk out the door. A clerk spotted him and ran over, smiling sweetly. She gently took the cookies out of his hand and asked, "Where's your mommy sweetheart?" Chase, terrified, runs away. Once a block away, Chase frowned. That lady must be like his Grandmother, she hated him and wanted to lock him away forever! He wanted those cookies and he would have them, Dammit! He started to walk back and a thought truck him; what if he took the cookies and ran away, but someday the lady saw him, recognized him, and locked him away, just like his Grandmother had? He saw something hanging out of a dumpster and took it. A snow hat. To a normal adult, it would have fit over their head perfectly. But to him, it went to his neck, like a mask. He found a pair of scissors on the ground and had an idea! He cut eyeholes, a nose hole, and a mouth hole and slipped it on. Perfect! If she couldn't recognize him if he wore this, right? He ran back to the store with his mask on, entered slowly, nodded 'casually' at the clerk, took some cookies, and _ran._ The clerk attempted to Chase him, but Chase's smallness made him agile and he shook her off. Cookies, yum. By 10, Chase was a world-class thief, able to pick locks, avoid cameras, and know where to kick people when they cornered him. However, many neighborhood thugs had noticed his routine, caught him, took his goods, and beat him up one day. They left him with so many bruises and cuts, he was forced to crawl home, which was just a mere 7 feet away. By 11, The Thugs (Most of them part of Gangs) beat him up every day. Or, at least, they attempted to. Sometimes Chase was able to outrun them, sometimes h couldn't. By 12, Chase was cutting himself, but only sometimes, only times like when his Grandma told him it wasn't no stupid cop who sent his Dad to jail, his Dad had killed his mom! OR when the Thugs beat him up so bad his arm was broken, and his Grandma refused to bring him to the hospitals. At this age, he noticed something weird about himself. Whenever he scratched his arm, he would feel the impulse to scratch the other. If he didn't, he wouldn't feel right. He would go around and touch walls for no reason. He soon recognized it as normal, and almost forgot about it. Almost. By 13, Chase was allowed to go to school. He hadn't before because he was allowed to go a while without it because of the 'Traumatic Experience' He received when he was a kid. It was a living Hell. He couldn't read for shit, couldn't multiply, so all his grade's where F's. 0's. He was beat up almost as bad as the Thugs on his street beat him up. He eventually stopped caring and ditched almost every day. By 14, he was stealing from people's homes as well. By 15, He was not buff, but strong. When the Thugs on the street surrounded him, he could punch at least one down before they dog piled him and dragged him to a porta-potty and dump his head in it. By 16, however, his life changed. He was sneaking out when;

He crawled out of his Basement cage and hid in a bush and looked around. '_Fuck' _He thought. The Thugs were waiting down the street. One noticed a rustle in the bush and pointed, smirking. Before he could run, the men were around him. He whispered, "Come on," barely audible to hear. The biggest one smiled, coming to him. "What was that, Kitty?" Kitty, a stupid nickname they had come up with 2 years ago. Chase tensed up and through a punch. The man fell, but everyone else took out crowbars, bats, hard things, or just fists and surrounded him. Chase braced himself, but the beatings never came. He looked around. The Thugs were running down the street, pulling their sagging pants up to go faster. Chase gasped. A cop car! In Their Neighborhood! Chase considered running, he had run from cops before, but he could tell this one could catch him. The other ones were fat, but this one was tall and muscular. The Officer walked over to Chase and smiled. Chase didn't smile back. "Pull your pants up son," The Man ordered. Chase immediately complied, pulling _**his**_ sagging pants up. Suddenly, the officer was inches from his face, and he gasped. Chase furrowed his brow, wondering why. Two seconds later, the man said "Get in the Car!"

Turns out a security camera had caught Chase before he had put his mask on. One mistake, and now Chase was in court. He had two choices: Go to Juvey for 25 years for all the crimes he had committed, or be 'refurbished' out of his criminal ways. He went to a therapist and they figured out Chase enjoyed movies a lot. He snuck upstairs and watched as many movies at night as he good. They called an acting tutor, and they also figured out Chase was a good actor. Chase wondered what the _fuck _this meant for him. Two weeks later, he was packing to go to HollyWood Arts High School, California. His grandma will drive there in there car, while Chase went in his Parole officer's car, which happened to be Officer Smith, the cop who had arrested him in the first place. The Officer was moving out to California to watch Chase for the time being, leaving his family for the 9 months he had to watch Chase. Chase was secretly sorry about this, but he would never admit it. Officer Smith hated Chase, and Chase hated him back. They were both okay with that. Chase saw the small apartment complex that he would be staying in for his high school, his Grandmother's car already there. This was it. His new life. '_Maybe you'll call to your fairy tale here," _Chase thought, not really believing it.

A/n: So The Tale Starts! The reason they didn't fly their was because Chase's Grandmother can't afford it. Please R/R! 


	2. New Life

A/N: Second chapter…..

He thrashed and hissed under his too-thin blanket as the nightmares continued their unwavering onslaught. Half of the time they didn't even make sense, and half the time they did. One thing was for sure,Hthough. They were terrifying.

And all at once, he awoke with a start. Chase sat straight up, breathing deeply. Sweat covered literally every part of his body, and he was shivering in fear.

He slowly stood up and began to undress grimly. He put on a grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He took extra care with the sweatband on his left wrist, for it was a safe, guarding one of his most personal secrets.

Baggy pants and old converse followed, and only then did he bother looking at the clock.

Facepalm.

5 fucking thirty. School didn't even start for another 2 hours. Normally he wouldn't care, he would just skip it, but he was not allowed to ditch, under the court of law.

His parole officer made sure of that.

He sat at his bed and looked around his room. A bed and a bookshelf. He was given no lamp, just a little digital alarm clock that lay on the floor beside his bed.

He sighed. What little patience he had failed him, and he picked up his red backpack and set out for school.

Glancing at his dearest Grandma, he was slightly disgusted by the beer and vodka bottles around her sleeping figure on the couch, one still held loosely in her hand, half full.

_She's too old for this shit, _He thought. He pushed that loose phrase out of his head, wondering why that had even popped in his head. That old dirt bag had never cared for him, so why should he even show the slightest twinge of concern for her?

Chase made his way onto the chilly Californian streets, and he headed for the school his parole officer had made a point of showing him yesterday. Behind him, a shiny new California PD squad car hummed silently behind him, staying no more than about 20 feet back. He gritted his teeth and thought, _good morning to you to, Smith. _

He made it to the Archway of the school in about 5 minutes. He sat down at the nearest bench and waited.

And Waited.

And waited.

Finally, at precisely 7:30, students started showing up. He studied them casually, as if he belonged there.

He knew he didn't.

He finally had enough of it and kept his head down, avoiding the crowd and their glamorous Hollywood looks. He was just a dirty kid from Detroit, after all.

Instincts overshadowed his rational thinking as someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped up, fists raised. "Don't go raising you fists at me boy!" Growled Smith, reaching out a baseball-mitt sized hand. "Bag. Now." Chase reluctantly handed it over and hissed with all the rage he could muster; "Really? You couldn't have done this when no one was here?" Smith tossed it back to him and snarled back, "My orders were to check your bag at 7:30 in the morning." And he headed back to his squad car without further ado.

Chase just grumbled a set of choice curse words as he made his way to the office.

20 minutes later, he was given a locker number and code. His locker was N1111, which, as the dean described it, was next to "Make it shine." He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he did notice _some_thing. The Lockers were all decorated! He noticed Refrigerators, a piano, some Hawaiian thing, and one covered in scissors! Scissors! As he wandered the halls, dodging the crowds of people that tended to clump here and there, he finally found his, a blank one, next to a vibrant one with shining words on it. He couldn't read them, though, so they were pretty much useless to him.

Next to his locker were two girls: One in an orange skirt and pink-and-white t-shirt that clashed with her RED hair, while the other had shoulder-length brown hair, a purple shirt and blue jeans. As he approached, he heard their conversation:

"I'm telling you Cat, Dandelions don't grow if you plant a hermit crab in the ground!" Said the taller, Latina looking one. The Red-head said rather dreamily, "Isn't what the native-Americans did for thanksgiving? They planted a hermit crab and Dandelions came up?" Latina sighed. "No, cat. That was fish and corn." "Oh"

He ignored them and attempted to open his locker. He almost had it when: "HI!" He flinched so hard he knocked his head against the metal. Rubbing it gently, he frowned at the one called cat. "I'm Cat, are you knew here? I love new students, they're so cute, they don't know where they're going, they're like puppies! Ohhhh I love puppies! They're so cute and soft and cuddly!" She took a deep breath in and continued: "What's your name? Mine's Cat, only I'm not a cat, I think…."

Chase blinked. He didn't think he'd ever heard someone speak so fast or say so much in one sentence. "Um…." He said, not quite sure how to respond. "Hi, um, nice to meet you!" cried Cat. "Nice piercings!" She reached up to touch his earring, and he flinched. _He was being beaten up ruthlessly; they only increased their punches as he begged for them to stop. _

Then the Latina stepped in. "Cat, how about you go eat some sugar, or something, k?" Cat stomped her foot, surprisingly hard for a girl so small. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she cried, running away. "Sorry, she's like that sometimes, well, all the time really." Chase just grunted and stared at his feet.

She stuck out her hand. "Tori, Tori Vega." Chase just stared at her outstretched appendage and gave her a weird look.

Tori giggled. "Well? Shake it!" Chase just frowned in confusion. He pincher her wrist like it was some venomous snake he desired to keep away from his body and shook it up and down.

Tori laughed. "Your Funny!" she said. Chase didn't really know what if that was good or bad, so he just nodded and turned back to his locker. "Do you need help opening your locker?" She offered. "No" came the reply.

Now it was Tori's turn to look confused. She watched as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a plain black binder. He reached inside and pulled out a small rubber mallet.

He rose It above his head, just about to bring it down on the locker when someone grabbed his hand. _Wham! A hit to the stomach. 10-year old chase would have collapsed onto the asphalt if the gang member hadn't been holding him up in the air by the wrist… _

He turned around in fury to see Tori standing their looking shocked. "Ok, Sir Whacksalot, are you sure you don't need help?" There was a certain twinkle in her eye, and Chase realized she thought this was _funny_.

He sighed in defeat and nodded.

5 and a half minutes later, he could open his locker with ease. "There, see, that wasn't so hard, right?" Said a smiling Tori. "Thanks, um, Tori," It felt odd calling someone by there first name.

"You're welcome, um!" she laughed at her own joke and then proceeded: "No really, what's your name?" He looked at her weirdly, as if he was studying someone curious bug he found on the sidewalk.

The a loud "Bring-bring-BRRRINNG" ensued and Tori hurried past him, calling back; "Tell me later, K?"

Chase walked into his new acting class, hoping the teacher would let his first day tardy slip by. He had barely taken two steps into the classroom when , out of nowhere, a homeless man jumped up and yelled "BOOM!" right in his ear.

"Jeezus!" He was on the floor, hat fallen off, backpack spilled everywhere. "Now tell me, new student, why you are late to my cooking class." Said the teacher, giving him a smug "I caught you" look.

Chase frowned in confusion. Cooking class? What? That's when he noticed Tori and she piped up "Sikowitz, this is your _acting _class,"

Sikowitz laughed good-humouredly. "Oh yes, that's right, I have a cooking class next period." The entire class responded with a booming "No you don't!" Sikowitz just frowned in confusion and proceeded up the steps to a mini-stage. 

The good news was that Sikowitz seemed to have forgotten about the tardy, so he stood up and made his way over to the first empty seat he saw.

But he was foolish to think he would be let go that easily. "New Kid!" Said Sikowitz, "Come up and announce your name to the class in your best presidential-speech voice. He frowned. O-kay?

"Be confident," He thought, "Make a name for yourself," All eyes trailed him like a bloodhound trails a scent.

In his best presidential-speech voice, loud and with power, he said, "Chase Brighton," a small amount of clapping ensued, and Sikowitz cried, "All hail the commander and chief!" Chase just smiled a small smile before making his way off the stage.

He looked around for an empty seat, and Sizowitz announced, "Chase, Find a seat. I suggest one near some potential Friends so you don't end up like our class weirdo, SinJin over there" He pointed to a boy picking his nose in the back.

Suddenly, he saw a hand in the air, beckoning him. "Hey, Chase, you can come sit with us!" He approached the group attentively, examining every face. He saw Tori and Cat, a tall guy with _insane _hair with his arm around a girl with brown hair, mascara, and highlights, a dorky one with an afro and a puppet, and a shorter one with dreadlocks, he was the one who waved him over.

He sat down in between Cat and the Gothic one, mainly just because he already knew Cat and there was no available seat next to Tori. "Hiiiiii," whispered Cat, smiling like an innocent child. He nodded, pulling a small, fake grin, before turning his attention to the Gothic one who was examining him over. She leaned over and whispered, "Vega told us about the mallet," He nodded, not really sure what to say. "Can I have it?" She pressed. Chase frowned and nodded slowly. He reached into his backpack and handed it to her, making sure to scoot away just slightly. She looked dangerous with a mallet.

Tori approached Beck, Jade, and Andre, who were all conversing outside of beck's locker. "Guys!" she interrupted them. "Hey, Tor," said Andre, "Yo," said Beck, and "What?" hissed Jade. "So, what do you think of the new kid?" She pressed in a sing song voice, rocking herself to and fro. "He's cool," replied Andre, smiling, as usual. Beck agreed with him and Jade said, "He gave me his mallet, so I'm ok with him,". Tori just nodded, thoughtfully.

Chase sat down at the first empty lunch table and nearly shrieked in pain. These stupid outdoor seats were HOT! Ugh, he thought about going inside, but then he heard; "What's up, man?"

Andre was standing behind him, smiling in amusement. Chase nodded. "You're sitting in one of the sun seats. Rookie mistake. Come on, sit with us" Chase stared at Andre as he walked away. He sat down at a table some 10 feet away with Cat, the nerd and Gothic. Andre waved him over encouragingly. Chase got up slowly, grabbing his sandwich, and walked over there.

Cat squealed happily as he took a seat next to her, and he smiled slightly, nodding to everyone.

After a few minutes, Tori sat down and so did insane hair. Tori smiled at him and said, "I don't think everyone here's been properly introduced, Chase, this is Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie." Chase nodded as she pointed to everyone in turn. "Hey!" cried the block of wood attached to-uh- Robbie's arm. Tori sighed, "And Rex," "He-ha!"

Jade looked at Tori, an angry expression on her face. "Why didn't you say your name Tori? Are you just so perfect everyone automatically knows your name?" Tori huffed and replied, "No, Jade, we met this morning." Jade just rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

Beck cleared his throat and leaned on one of his arms. "So, uh, Chase, where are you from." Chase glanced up at him and shrugged. Beck didn't take offence, just exchanged a curious glance with Andre. "Uh, what's your favorite food? Mine's Macaroni, mm-mm" said Andre. Chase muttered, "Burritos, I guess." Andre nodded, leaning back a little.

Chase just picked at his burrito and exchanged a few words with Cat. He smiled a little when no-one was looking. He finally found some friends! He could do a Cat-like squeal for joy, but he just kept his guards posted. He was not the trusting type, even if these people were friendly.

It was after school that Chase walked home for once. A few years ago, he usually left way early or didn't show up t all, but he found he actually _liked _going to school here.

"Hey, Chase!" He glanced around, looking for whoever was calling his name, and finally saw her.

Jade was walking towards him briskly, and Chase privately thought she would make a rather good business-woman, if she weren't so….. Jade.

"You live that way?" Chase just nodded. "Yeah." "Well, I'm walking you home, c'mon." And she started off in the direction  
>Chase had just been heading. Chase raised a curious eyebrow and followed her. If there was anything he learned in the past 7 hours, it was that no one disobeyed Jade West.<p>

They walked mostly in silence, for which Chase was thankful for. But Jade broke the ice, as the expression goes, when she asked, "What's your favorite type of music?" When Chase chose not to answer, she stopped and glared at him. "Look, Chase, you can't keep playing this silent game. It doesn't work on me. When I want to know something, you tell me, got it? I'm being nice to someone for once by trying to be friendly, and I can end it in a hurry." Chase felt compelled to just tell her to end it, then, but instead he simply said, "Rap and hip-hop." Jade smirked. "Good boy. Now c'mon. Where do you live?" Jade always walked a few steps ahead of him, and for the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. Her hips swayed as she walked, her hair bounced up and down, and her skin was perfect. He shook himself out of those thoughts.

From what he understood, Beck and Jade sorta had a thing, and Beck was not someone he wanted to have as an enemy.

Chase caught up with her, and at least attempted to make conversation, but Jade held no enthusiasm for it, so he just stopped and enjoyed her company.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a girl with bright blonde hair and expensive looking clothes brushed past Jade, knocking her backpack. "Watch it!" she snapped.

Jade smirked, and took from her pocket a pair of scissors. "Better watch it Mandy, I'd hate for that pretty little head of yours to get a _haircut._" Mandy just gasped and snapped, "You're a freak. I don't see what Beck sees in you!" Jade just laughed. "Well for one, I actually _have _some tits." Mandy scoffed. "As if!" and spun around, only to run right into Chase. "Ughgh, watch it- hey Who's your cute Friend Jade?"

Mandy was giving Chase the weirdest look, and she bat her eyes way to often. Jade rolled her eyes at this girlish behavior. "I like your eyes." And she reached up to bat a stray hair off of his left ear. He stood back, his panic mode on HIGH. He fought the intrusive thoughts, but it only got worse as Mandy stepped closer. "What's the matter? Don't you know a _pretty _girl when you see one?"

Suddenly, She was pulled back violently, and Jade stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Don't touch him!" She snapped. Chase blinked in surprise. Jade was defending him. Mandy pulled herself together and then made a weak attempt at mocking Jade; "Awwwww, ickle little Jade has a cwush on-on" and it was ruined from her lack of knowledge about Chase's name. Jade just smirked. "Save it." And grabbed Chase's hand, pulling him away.

A half an hour later, when they arrived at Chase's apartment. He gave a weak smile, which was returned with a curt nod. He was about to walk in to the complex when he turned around. "Jade?" "Yeah" He smiled. "Thanks."

A/N: Whew! Re-writes are hard! Review~


End file.
